Various compositions of matter are known to be usefully applied to human skin for a variety of purposes, including anti-acne, anti-wrinkle, anti-bacterial, anti-carbuncle, pediculicide, etc. In many cases, such compositions include one or more esters as part of their formulations. Often, so-called skin creams, vanishing creams, and the like comprise emulsions, in which one or more active ingredients are present in any amount between about 0.001% by weight to about 50% by weight or more, as in the case of concentrates from which emulsions may be prepared. Workers in the prior art have provided a large number of stable skin cream emulsions, many of which are described in expired patents, or patents which are in-force, but not claimed therein. Such prior art patents include, without limitation U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,989,195; 6,903,134; 6,638,621; 6,599,513; 6,596,287; 6,582,710; 6,573,299; 6,552,050; 6,531,117; 6,492,326; 6,464,992; 6,444,647; 6,428,779; 6,403,619; 6,372,234; 6,337,065; 6,284,802; 6,261,575; 6,180,133; 5,876,737; 5,821,237; and 5,126,327 all of which are herein incorporated fully by reference thereto. Conventional skin cream emulsions are thus well-known in the art.